1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electricity storage device including a plurality of battery stacks, each including a plurality of cells, and to a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of battery stacks are mounted on a vehicle or the like in some cases. The battery stack is formed by aligning a plurality of unit cells in one direction and outputs energy that is used to drive the vehicle. Moreover, a plurality of battery stacks are aligned in a case (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-181896 (JP-A-2009-181896), for example).
When the plurality of battery stacks are aligned, there is a case where heat remains between two adjacent battery stacks. The remaining heat can adversely affect the input/output characteristics of the unit cells.